


Daughter of Pride

by NothingYouCouldLove



Series: Seven Sins [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attack, Character Death, Daughter of Evil, Execution, Gen, Loyalty, Master & Servant, NYCL, Out of Character, Partial Crossover, Pride, Queen - Freeform, Royal Ball, Royalty, Series, Seven Deadly Sins, Siblings, Violence, Vocaloid - Freeform, seven sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingYouCouldLove/pseuds/NothingYouCouldLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Kirkland is crowned princess of the most feared kingdom, but that may not last long if she keeps demanding more than she can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the _Seven Sins_ series based off of the Seven Sins Vocaloid collection and a piece of fanart based off of it on deviantART. If you wish to see this, find my DA page; I have a link to the work on there. 
> 
> Next is Lust.

Sighing deeply, Alice rested her cheek against her fist. Her servants were running around to get everything ready for the ball that she had planned. Covered tables were set up all around the throne room surrounding the golden throne Alice sat upon. Chairs were being hustled into the room to join them, though none too quickly for fear of scratching the lavish black marble floor.

Alice changed her sitting position and started to twirl her long blonde hair in her fingers. Watching over such proceedings was so terribly dull, but she wanted to be sure everything was perfect for when the others arrived. Royalty from different kingdoms were due to arrive that evening for a magnificent ball in honor of the peace treaty they had all signed in fear of her kingdom attacking.

She reached up further on her head to mess with the purple flower resting there. It was starting to bother her but she knew it looked perfect just sitting in her hair. She slumped back in her throne, ruffling her informal red dress just slightly. Soon she would have to change into the beautiful dress her maid laid out for her to wear.

For now though, she could be somewhat content with just overseeing her servants at work.

Only for a moment, Alice looked away to see the current guard with her change out, but in that moment, a crash resonated through the room. She stood up and fixed her gaze on the old woman lying on the ground surrounded in ceramic from the plates and glasses she had dropped while bringing them to decorate the tables.

Alice stepped off of the small dais and walked over to the maid, who was now in tears and begging for forgiveness; the other servants watched on with horror. The blonde princess looked at her guard behind her for a moment just to be sure he was there before turning back to the maid. "How much of it is broken?"

The maid just kept weeping and begging forgiveness.

"How much is broken?!" Alice screamed at the maid. Finally, the maid answered by telling her everything was broken. Alice sighed and spun to her guard. "Execute her." She walked past the guard as he drew his sword and stained the floor with the maid's blood. "Clean that up, one of you," she told the other servants. "Someone else, go get more ceramics to replace the ones that clumsy fool broke."

She exited the throne room and immediately found her guard back at her side. He remained there until she reached the east end of the castle, where a blonde man in a black cloak awaited her. Alice's always loyal servant, Alfred.

He followed her more closely than even the guard had as she walked over to her quarters to change. He followed her inside, helping her with the complicated laces of the beautiful purple and gold silk dress.

Finally, Alice faced him and broke the silence between them. "How much have you gotten today?"

Alfred threw open his cloak and handed her a bag of gold coins; she couldn't help but to note the bloodstains covering his clothing. She grabbed the bag and moved it around in her hand. Her eyebrows knit together in frustration. "This is it?"

"Forgive me ma'am," he bowed low, "but that's all the villagers who could pay had. Those who couldn't paid with their lives."

She sighed and threw the bag onto her bed; she would deal with putting it up later. "You'll go back into the village tomorrow, after the visitors leave."

"Understood."

"For now though," she walked out of her room, "take me down to the village. I want to meet the prince from the neighboring land when he arrives."

"Yes ma'am." Alfred followed Alice as she left the castle and walked down to the village.

As the two walked past the garden the girl had planted in place of some unnecessary houses that had once stood there, she smiled. Dancing among the roses was a flying green bunny. She was happy to see it; it was better than the unicorn or hook-handed pirate, though she liked when she saw them on certain days as well.

They continued their way into the village in silence. Neither even pretended to acknowledge the crying villagers burying dead family members who couldn't pay when Alfred had come.

Going through the village, Alice and Alfred both watched as the villagers stopped and just watched them as they walked past.

Near the other end of the village Alice suddenly stopped. This caught Alfred off guard and he almost ran into her. He looked over at where she was looking and saw her eyes fixed on another blonde. A man with long, wavy hair pulled back by a red ribbon. Next to him was a girl with dirty blonde hair in a red and white cloth dress. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they seemed to be completely focused on each other.

Alice grit her teeth together and pointed at the couple. "Who are they?"

Alfred looked at the two and replied, "Francis and his fiance, Madeline. They paid their dues today."

"He hasn't." Alice turned her head to Alfred and said, "I want her gone. Give him to me, my loyal Alfred." She looked over as the prince of the neighboring land rode up to the village. "Come into the village tonight with some soldiers. Attack; kill the girl."

Reluctantly, Alfred bowed to her. "It shall be done."

...

Deep in the night, when the ball was occurring in blissful ignorance, Alfred led a band of soldiers into the village. It was quiet, as it should be for so late in the night. The only sound was the muffled steps of the soldiers walking through the village as quietly as they possibly could.

When they reached the center of the village, Alfred stopped the troupe. He faced them. "Burn it." He turned away from them as the soldiers threw the lanterns they had been carrying into the dry hay and grass. The smoke and flames rose quickly and spread. Before long, people woke up and the screaming began.

As the soldiers took care of the situation with the villagers, Alfred turned to the cottage he had stopped next to and went inside.

He entered as the girl from before, Madeline, stepped out of her bedroom into the main room. She looked at Alfred with her face pale. "Alfred, brother," she ran over to him, "what's going on? I hear screaming, and I smell smoke!"

Alfred bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering though he knew there was no stopping the tears running freely down his face. "Madeline..." He drew his sword. "I'm sorry..." He drove it up through her chest.

They stayed standing there for a moment before Alfred pushed Madeline off of his sword. He stared down at her for the longest time, just shaking, before he finally sheathed his sword again and walked out of the cottage. He stood there watching his soldiers at work; as he went to rally them back together, his name was yelled.

He turned and saw Francis running towards him. No, he couldn't face him, not after that. Alfred turned and ran, screaming for a full retreat back to the castle. He didn't see Francis enter the cottage and break down when he saw Madeline's corpse lying in a pool of her blood.

...

Alice smiled at Alfred's report. She had been pulled aside during the ball when Alfred and his soldiers came back from the village, and had been told that the raid had been a success; Madeline was dead. She pretended like she didn't see the tears on his face; she knew that had been his sister. In the end, still smiling, she dismissed him to bed.

When he was gone, Alice returned to the ball, which was winding down to its end. For this, she was glad. Mingling with these people and acting like she really gave a rat's ass about what they had to say. Usually they stopped when she looked bored or annoyed though; nobody wanted to face her.

For a bit longer, Alice socialized before those who were left in the throne room left for the rooms that had been prepared for them. She retreated to her own room as the servants came in to clean up quickly.

She changed into her nighttime gown and fell to her bed to sleep thinking about how she would soon have the husband she so chose.

Her sleep did not last long.

Alice was violently woken up by Francis dragging her out of bed and forcing her to her feet. He held a bloodied sword to her throat, and just kept his angered gaze to her annoyed yet amused one. She smirked when the tip of the blade touched the base of her throat. "You disrespectful man."

...

Alice opened her eyes as the door of the cell she was so used to being on the other side of opened. Francis and another man - she thought she heard Francis call him Ivan - came in and undid her chains. They hoisted her off the ground and kept her steady as they walked her outside to the execution grounds that she had personally set up the last before. Her legs were weak from sitting on the hard ground for four days before it was agree to just execute her like she had so many.

On the execution grounds, there was little. A stage with a guillotine was set up in the center of the grounds; surrounding the stage were the villagers that had survived the raid. They were screaming for her head to roll - "Off with her head!" seemed to be a crowd favorite to yell - and they continued until she was on her knees on the stage.

Ivan forced her to bend over, her head in the guillotine, and Francis put a burlap sack on her head. As the crier of village screamed out that it was three-o-clock, Francis asked if she had anything she wanted to say before she died.

Alice smiled underneath the sack and simply said, "It's tea time."


End file.
